


The Act of Trust

by robbsmargaery



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Choking, Consensual, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MICHELLE!!!!!!!, I almost forgot, King Robb, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Queen Margaery Tyrell, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, also this title is so stupid and maybe unrelated, buckle in there's a lot, but he likes having sex, but there's kind of plot, but we're gonna pretend its god tier, consensual spanking though, don't get butthurt over this its a fanfic, i kind of don't like this, like it's..., like they're both into it so its fine, mild choking, oh these tags r already crazy, robb is the dom because i said so, robb married margaery for politics, they're trying to have a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 23:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robbsmargaery/pseuds/robbsmargaery
Summary: Robb speaks with his new Queen on some political matters.  The conversation takes a turn, but he decides it's for the better, not for the worse.





	The Act of Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laurelsalexis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurelsalexis/gifts).

> Happy Birthday Michelle! I will spare the sappy message about how wonderful you are and just say I hope you like this oneshot I wrote for you and now you can't tell me that I never finish things.
> 
> I'll probably edit tags and such later. Maybe also the title. But for now Enjoy!
> 
> The collage aesthetic was made by the wonderful "The Mini Muse" on tumblr!

[link to collage creator](https://the-mini-muse.tumblr.com/)

* * *

Marrying a Tyrell was supposed to help Robb during the war. With his marriage to Margaery came more food for his men, more soldiers, and given how Margaery’s Mother had four children of her own, there certainly wouldn’t be any lack of heir’s and spares to come his way. And yet, he felt like his Lord’s came to respect him even less for marrying her. Perhaps because she was Southern, and they didn’t want a Southern woman to be the Queen consort. That, paired with the fact that he knew some of the men saw him as nothing but a meer boy-King made things harder for him to be taken seriously, even by his own Uncle, who seemed to enjoy consistently questioning every decision Robb made recently, both in battle and politically.

Sometimes, it didn’t seem like Margaery was happy herself. The only time he could really tell if she was content was when she wanted him to fuck her. Which was more frequently than Robb expected when they were first wed. She claimed it was because she wanted to give him a son. Though he wasn’t sure how his cock in her throat was supposed to make a son, not that he was one to complain when it came to their bedchamber antics. Her happiest seemed to be when they were going to fuck, and during the act itself. She would tease him, and when they were alone, it was apparent that she had no qualms about nudity. He should have known, considering her wedding gown was low cut, and her bodice’s were always showing more than they should be. Even so, that didn’t mean he wasn’t observant to her behavior. Margaery spent most of her time with his Mother, and generally didn’t speak unless she was spoken to by him. It certainly didn’t help that if she joined him in his council meetings, some of the Northern Lords would talk down to her, nor did they treat her like she would actually be their Queen once this war was over.

He left her sleeping that morning, going to deal with council on his own, without his new wife coming under scrutiny for the first time in the past few weeks. Now, his mood was soured before he had even seen Margaery, solely from the lack of respect he received today, how he felt as though his Kingship was being treated like a joke. She was sitting on their bed, brushing her long brown locks out in a green robe. His robe, which was almost falling off her shoulders as she gave him a soft smile. Her handmaiden’s were brushing off her gown, clearly preparing to get her ready to start the day properly. She didn’t seem so sad now, but even her smile wasn’t enough to make his anger soothe. At least not this time.

“Leave me alone with my wife.” Robb’s voice was more commanding than usual, the three girls staring at him with a blank face before looking at Margaery for some form of approval, any sort of a response. “I will finish helping her get ready. I just came back from council and would like to be alone with Queen Margaery, now kindly leave before I lose my temper again.”

They all dipped into curtsies and muttered some form of an apology before taking their leave, with Robb locking the door behind the last one. Margaery was staring at him, biting her lower lip to attempt at hiding the smirk that he knew was itching to come out. She did look quite pretty in that moment, and he always liked when she wore things that belonged to him. It was territorial. Some might even call it possessive, even if she truly only did it in the confines of their chambers.

“Well, you were certainly lucky you weren’t in attendance this morning.” He chuckled, stroking his beard and walking towards the bed, his boots clicking on the stone floor as he approached her. “I don’t enjoy being questioned by the Lord’s as if I don’t know what I’m talking about. There’s a reason I’ve been winning so many battles, and there’s a reason why they have triple the men than we started with. And yet they speak to me like I don’t deserve the crown that _ they _ gave me!”

“Was it Lord Karstark again? I don’t think he’s very trustworthy, Your Majesty.” Margaery replied seriously, standing on her knees and shuffling towards the end of the bed, her doe eyes glazed over, pupils dilated. He brought his hand up to her neck, running his finger along the chain of her pearl necklace, twirling it between his fingers as he stared down at her, watching the robe shift with every minor movement she made, part of her breast being exposed for a moment before she pushed it back into place, her brow quirking as she caught his gaze. “Did you hear me?”

“Of course I did, your voice is beautiful, I always listen to it.” Robb ran his thumb across her jaw, unsure whether or not he wanted to fuck her or actually discuss his problems. “Karstark’s loyalty is questionable sometimes, but he did swear fealty to us when I was crowned King.”

“Your Majesty, my Father swore House Tyrell’s loyalty and sword to the Targaryen’s before I was born, I remember hearing stories of it as a young girl. Now, here we are. I am married to the son of a Stark that fought on the opposite side of the Rebellion, and we no longer like to discuss our loyalty to the Targaryen’s. People change their minds, especially when a better offer is on the table.” She batted her lashes at him and sat back on her heels, her hands resting on her knees as she continued to speak. “You didn’t marry me because you loved me. My Father offered you a better deal than what Walder Frey gave you. So you broke your oath to the old Frey, and married the little flower of Highgarden. Surely if somebody offered Karstark a better offer than what he received from you… Well, you never know what men who desire power want.”

“You wouldn’t betray me, would you?” Robb’s voice was deep, his lips pressed into a straight line as he narrowed his eyes at her. His wife laughed in disbelief, causing him to grip her chin between his thumb and finger, forcing her to look at him seriously. “That wasn’t rhetorical, nor was it a joke. Would you betray me? Or would your Father, if he saw the opportunity to offer you to Joffrey?”

“I will always be loyal to you.” She responded, a softness in her tone that he attributed to her knowing he liked when she did this. “My Father is an old oaf according to my Grandmother, and I’m certain that since I _ am _ a Queen now, he won’t try to sell me off to Joffrey, or anyone else for that matter. I would _ never _ betray you. Your Majesty, I practically sit in bed and beg you to put a child in me every day, is that the attitude of someone who wishes to betray you?”

“No, you’re right, it’s not.” He whispered, clearing his throat and moving his hand from Margaery’s face to the flat of her stomach, a small smirk dancing on his lips. “Do you think you’re with child yet?”

“There’s no real way to tell right now unless I start getting ill and miss my moonblood, and I haven’t felt ill, and as you and I both know, I just finished my last moonblood.”

“Well that just means I’ll have to work harder in the next fortnight.” Robb wrapped his arm around her waist, tugging on the tie of the oversized robe as he pulled her closer to him. Talking could come later… They did have to worry about an heir. “Perhaps we should try again, right now. There’s no stupid corsets or annoying skirts and bodice’s for me to take off of you, meaning I won’t ruin that pretty gown you plan on wearing later today.”

“Although I do believe there’s room for improvement in our attempts to have a baby, we need to talk about how to get the Lord’s to respect you.” She gently pushed him away with her dainty hands, leaning back on her elbows to stare at him with a teasing grin. “You don’t need them to love you the way the smallfolk are supposed to love you. I don’t think there are King’s or Queen’s that are loved by the Lord’s and Ladies they rule over.”

“You’re a little tease, Margaery Tyrell.” He muttered under his breath, irritated that once he decided to fuck instead of talk, she decided the opposite.

“It’s Margaery Stark now.”

“Alright Margaery _ Stark, _ what are your suggestions for how to get the Lord’s to respect me. Since that seems to be all that’s on your mind right now.” He rolled his eyes, ignoring how his wife’s own eyes narrowed at him for a moment.

“You can’t simply ask for their respect, you have to demand it.” The sleeve of her robe began to slide off her shoulder again, and she pushed her long hair behind her, letting it touch the covers of their bed, exposing her perfect neck, and the rose pendant she loved to wear so much. _ All she seems to do is provide distractions, how is any man supposed to concentrate when she’s around? _ “You have a commanding voice, give commands, not suggestions. Remember when we were married, and you told me you didn’t like being questioned on your authoritative decisions when you know you’re correct? Don’t let them question every decision you make, especially not since they scrutinize you over being some silly boy King. Are you a silly boy King, Robb?”

“No, of course I’m not!” He snapped, glaring at her for a moment. “I’m not a boy anymore, they know this, you know it better than anyone else.”

“But they don’t believe that.” Margaery clarified seriously, tilting her head to the side. “Be more demanding, you need to be in charge. It’s important to be questioned when you _ are _ making a mistake, but they keep questioning every choice you make because they don’t believe in you. Not because you’re doing the wrong thing.”

“I need to be more demanding…” He trailed off, his hand reaching out to grasp her ankle, slowly pushing it up towards her knee. “I like to think I _ am _ in charge. At least with you, I’m the one in charge. Do you not agree?”

“If you’re in charge, why should it matter if I agree?” She sucked in a deep breath as he moved onto the bed, parting her legs as he continued to push the fabric of the green robe out of the way to feel her outer thigh.

“Say I’m in charge.”

“You haven’t very well shown me that you are, have you, Your Majesty?” Margaery gasped when his hand snuck around to grasp her bottom, squeezing the flesh, harder than he intended to. “Consider this practice for being more demanding, for being in charge… Unless you truly are soft, and you truly are just a boy King…”

“Stop calling me that.” He hissed, unsure whether it was his anger or his arousal that was making him act in such a way.

“Or what?” She whispered, her fingers playing with the ties of his tunic. Her pupils were wide, no longer hiding the teasing in her voice. “What will you do to me?”

“Then I suppose I’ll just have to punish you. For disobeying your King, and your husband.” Robb pushed the material that was hiding her breasts apart, exposing them to him, her nipples hardening quickly from being exposed to the cool air.

“Perhaps I deserve to be punished, if that’s what you believe to be fitting.” She moved a hand between them, loosening the tie on her robe. “Your Majesty, if you wished to see my breasts, you could have asked.”

“I would have asked if I wished to ask you.” He saw her cheeks flush and he chuckled, running his finger along her bottom lip before pressing a soft kiss to her lips, at least it started soft. Margaery responded eagerly, her fingers running through his short red curls, sighing into his mouth as his tongue slipped between her lips. It wasn’t for another few seconds until he bit down on her lip, giving it a tug while staring at her, enjoying the way her hips bucked up towards him, her cheeks going from pink to a rose colored red. She was never shy in bed, but she did know how to play into the act of submission that he always seemed to like so much. “I will punish you, since you seem so eager to tease me.”

“I’m sorry, Your Majesty.” Her doe shaped eyes looked at him with a soft expression on her face, almost apologetic. But even if they hadn’t been married for that long, he could still read her well enough, and it seemed as though this is what she wanted. He could feel the heat that was pressing against him from Margaery’s cunt, making him harder than he expected. “How are you going to punish me?”

Robb sat up on the bed, looking around the room before shrugging his shoulders. No area really seemed ideal besides on the bed, where he knew they were going to end up afterwards. He sat on the edge of the comforter, tugging her up to a sitting position and untying her robe. Margaery was naked now, and he took a short moment to take in the sight of his wife, sitting confidently, knowing how beautiful she looked, even undressed like this, everything exposed.

“Lie across my lap.” He said sternly, helping her do so, adjusting her hips himself so her arse was exactly where he wanted it to be. “I’m going to spank you, and then I’m going to fuck you. But I want you to beg me to fuck you.”

“Your Majesty…” She trailed off, stopping once his hand was running across her bottom, dipping between her legs to feel how wet she was. And she was wet. Sticky, wet, and if this were any other occasion, he would have just fucked her, his hand squeezing her neck as he did so. But this wasn’t any other time. This was time for them to experiment together, and he had a strange feeling that they were both going to enjoy what was about to happen, very much.

“If you want me to stop, do tell me darling, I don’t wish to hurt you if you don’t like it.” He felt a change in him, that came over him rather quickly. Excitement, perhaps. Or just an eagerness to see what it felt like to do this.

“Why don’t you just get on with it?” Margaery asked in a huff, her hands reaching out to grasp the blankets atop their bed. Frowning, Robb grasped both her wrists in one of his hands, holding them against the small of her back, making her squirm and look at him with narrowed eyes.

“You really should not speak to your King that way.” He tsked her softly, shaking his head and rubbing his other hand along the smooth skin of her bottom, before raising it and giving a strike to her arse. Margaery let out a noise that was a cross between a gasp and a squeak, jumping as much as she could with Robb holding her down by pushing her wrists it into her back. “That wasn’t even that hard.”

“I can take it.” She replied, her cheek resting against the part of his thigh that it could reach, letting out a shaky breath as she seemed to wait for his next strike, her nipples hard against his lap. “If you wish to do it harder, please, I must deserve it, mustn’t I?”

“Of course you do.” Robb rubbed his thumb against the side of one of her wrists, letting out a sigh before spanking her once more, harder this time, watching it grow red in the shape of his palm and fingers, her body shuddering to the touch, but didn’t make a sound this time. She was biting down on her lip, eyes squeezed shut. “Anyone who disrespects a King should be punished, should they not?”

“That’s right. They should be punished.” Her voice was uneven, and he could feel her getting hotter with every small movement she made. “And you choose the punishments that they should receive. I deserve it, and I must learn from it.”

He smirked at her words, continuing to spank her, the room being so quiet that the sounds of his strikes seemed louder than they must have been._ Imagine if the rest of the castle heard this. _ Robb thought, watching her arch her back as he hit harder, though instead of a cry, it was a moan that left her lips. _ If they could hear me spanking my wife, then hearing me fuck her. _

“Should I spank you harder?” He asked, releasing her wrists and tugging on her soft brown hair, forcing her to look at him. “Until you’ve learned your lesson?”

“If that’s what His Majesty thinks I deserve.” She replied, her doe eyes blinking at him with a fake innocence that he had seen before, when he would say obscenely inappropriate things about wanting to fuck her. “I’m yours to have, and use for whatever it is you desire.”

“I desire you.” Robb mumbled, moving his eyes down the dip of her back, staring at the redness that was beginning to cover both of her arse cheeks. “And I know the servant boys, perhaps even the other Lord’s, they desire you as well.” Another strike to her bottom, the surprise of it making her let out a yell from the stinging sensation that was running through her. “But none of them get to have you, no matter how much they secretly fantasize about fucking the Queen. You’re mine, though. Not any of theirs, am I wrong?”

“No, I’m only yours. I only want you.” Margaery’s words sounded like a moan, her cheeks on her face red, little beads of sweat forming on her forehead and back. “Please, Robb… I need you.”

“Say it, Margaery.” He spanked her again, earning another loud moan, coming from the back of his wife’s throat. “What do you need from me?”

“I need you, inside of me…” She squirmed against him, and he could feel how wet she was, his hand reaching between her legs out of curiosity, chuckling as he felt how much slicker she was now, how ready she was for him. “I want you to fuck me, like I’m yours to use for whatever you wish.”

“That’s exactly what I wished to hear from you.” Robb gave two more strikes on each of her arse cheeks for good measure, he waited for her to relax over him, her body tense from the punishment he had just given her. He truly did care for her and he tried to make that as well known as possible. He only hoped she still knew that. This was just a way to change up their bedroom activities. Certainly, this was an easy way for them not to become bored with one another, and the more obvious power play was something that made things more… Exciting. At least the way he was uncomfortably hard in his breeches made him feel like this was exciting. “Lie on the bed for me.”

Margaery did as she was told, crawling off of his lap, her breasts running across his erection unintentionally as she did so. Her arse was red, and he thought for a moment that perhaps she was going to have bruises on them tomorrow… Which would mean she would have to explain it to her handmaidens. He almost laughed, but decided against it. Instead, he chose to begin removing his own clothing as quickly as he could. His wife was lying against the pillows, staring at him with a small smirk on her face. She always did enjoy staring at him when he was undressing, or when he was naked, just as he did with her. Their wedding night had been different, she seemed much more shy then, because of the stories she heard about Northerners, how they were in bed. At first, Robb thought she wanted him to be extra gentle with her, but as it turned out, she was shy out of being afraid to ask him to be rough with her. She was a fascinating young Lady and he felt lucky enough to call her his Queen.

“I’m getting cold, my wolf.” She said, a pout on her lips as he removed the last layer of clothing from his body. He smiled at her, enjoying the way she was becoming increasingly impatient waiting for him, her fingers ran over her breasts, down her stomach, ending _ right there, _ rubbing between her thighs, against her cunt.

“You ought to learn a little more patience.” Robb teased, knowing full well he did enjoy watching her touch herself. He kissed her then, his hand slipping under hers to take over, the calluses on the pads of his fingers catching against the sensitive little nub, making her let out a cry that he knew anybody in the halls outside the door would have heard. His mouth covered hers, and he hissed as Margaery grasped his cock in her hand, stroking him several times, a small smile on her lips between their kisses. Their noses brushed together, and she ran the nails of her free hand down his back, urging him to be closer to her. He wanted to be inside of her, not out of duty, but out of pleasure, for both of them.

Sitting up, he angled her hips, and in one swift motion, he was inside of her, taking a moment to relish in the feeling of her around him. Margaery was tight around him, though her arousal made it easier for him to fit. He almost laughed at the memory he had of the first time they had sex. She was a maiden, and had gone wide eyed when she saw him naked, saying there was no way he was going to fit inside of her. Before he could think more on it, she moved her hips up farther, urging him to move.

It didn’t take long for Margaery to be all but panting underneath him, pulling him back on top of her, slowly guiding his hand towards her neck. He didn’t need to take the hint, though it was appreciated, and thrusted harder as he wrapped his hand around her neck to give a squeeze, choking her only a little bit. Her nails dragged down his back, making him groan and squeeze harder, driving faster into her, feeling suddenly determined to make her unable to walk by the time he was finished.

“You feel so good.” She whined, her head tilting back against the pillows as he drove into her harder, faster, enough to make her mouth open, though no real noise was coming out from the quickness of his thrusts, not giving her enough time to react properly to him, until she finally spoke up. “I’m close, I think I’m going to-”

_ “No.” _ It came out much more like a growl than he expected, pulling away from her and stopping his movements, staring at her with dark eyes. Her cunt was throbbing around his cock, and he could tell she was uncomfortably close, especially since she was now fully adjusted to him being inside of her. “Not yet, not until I say you can.”

“I’m sorry.” She whispered, giving him a pleading look, almost apologetic as he stared at her. Her pupils were just as blown as his was, and he brought his thumb up to rub against her cheek, smirking as she leaned into his touch. “I am sorry.”

“Oh don’t be sorry…” He said softly, pulling out of her, enjoying the noise of protest that she made as he did so. “Turn over, on your stomach.”

She did as she was told, pressing her cheek into one of the pillows as she gripped the blankets. Robb grasped her hips, arching her back so her arse was up in the air, still red from the spankings he had given her before. He wrapped his arm around her lower body, using his other hand to run his cock between the folds of her cunt, rubbing the tip against her clit. Margaery hissed, gripping the blankets harder with each movement, and her clit throbbed, enough to make him groan, leaning over her and biting into her neck.

“Do I satisfy you enough?” She asked between labored breaths, moaning loudly as he reentered her, the sound of their bare skin slapping together, the wet sounds of them fucking filling the room.

“Aye, you do. You always have.” Robb said between thrusts, pulling on her hair so her head was thrown back. “You’re such a good girl right now, Margaery. And all for me, too.”

“Always for you…” Margaery replied with a gasp, his cock hitting a certain part inside of her that felt better for both of them. “Please… I’m so close, Robb.”

“Wait, just a little longer.” He held onto her hair, hitting the same spot that was making her gasp so hard that he almost thought she was in pain. “Say it now, say I’m in charge.”

“You are in charge. I’m sorry I said you weren’t, I promise you are, and I love that you are.” She was pushing back against him now, meeting him halfway as best as she could. His hips began to stutter, and he knew that he was just as close as she must have been. “Please, I want you to put a baby inside of me, and I want to make you happy…” Robb let out a pleased noise, releasing her hair and wrapping his arm under her breasts, pulling her up so his chest was pressed against her back, shuddering as he came closer to finishing with each thrust and moan from his wife.

“Now. Come now, Margaery.” He whispered into her ear, biting her shoulder as she let go, relishing in the sound of her letting out a loud cry of his name as her walls tightened around him, two of his fingers rubbing against clit fast and hard. It wasn’t much longer after that when he came, his hot seed filling Margaery as he kissed her neck, earning a softer moan from her as he did so, giggling as he squeezed her breast and laid her back down on the bed, turning her onto her back and lying next to her.

“A son, I pray.” She mumbled, rubbing a hand over her stomach as she looked at him, batting her eyelashes at him while biting her lip. “You would be happy if I gave you a boy, yes?”

“I would be happy as long as you and the child are okay.” He chuckled, catching his breath as he put his hand over hers. “I think it will be a girl. And I think you will be with child soon enough. Don’t worry so much about it anymore.”

“But if it’s a son, perhaps the Lord’s would be kinder to me.” Robb frowned at her words, reaching over and kissing her before she had the chance to speak again. He truly didn’t care about what the other Lord’s thought of his wife, he only cared that she was happy here, that she would end up being happy, and want more children with him. “I’m not as sad as you think I am… Just disappointed that I haven’t gotten pregnant yet.”

“We’ve only been married for two moons, and if they keep being rude to you, I will speak up louder this time to defend your honor. Much louder than I have before.” Robb kissed her forehead and brushed some hair sticking to her face from the sweat that accumulated from their tryst. “I know you can stick up for yourself, but even if you haven’t had my child yet, they should be respecting you anyways.”

“Worry more about them respecting you before respecting me. Perhaps you ought to punish them just as well as you’ve punished me.” He scrunched his nose at her, not very pleased with the image she had put in his head.

“I think I’d like to reserve this sort of behavior to stay between us. They can be dealt with in… Other ways.”

“And what of Lord Karstark?” She raised her brow at him, bringing her hand up to hold his cheek in her hand. “He seems to becoming more and more of a problem for you, beyond just him saying that marrying a Tyrell was a mistake.”

“I will take your advice, I will demand respect from him, and I can only hope he listens to me.” Robb grasped her wrist in his hand and kissed the inside of her palm, moving to her inner wrist and up her arm, stopping on her neck before kissing her lips. “Marrying you wasn’t a mistake. You’re a wonderful Queen and even better wife. I am sorry, truly, if I don’t appreciate you enough.”

“Believe me, I’m sure my family might say you appreciate me a little bit too much. Especially since I’ll be confined to my bed for the rest of the day, feigning illness.” She gave him a wink, looking up at him through her long eyelashes. Her hair needed to be brushed out once more, her dainty crown hadn’t been on her head since the night before, and she looked as though she had just run from a forest to their bedchambers, but for a moment, he was certain that his Queen had never looked more beautiful in the time that he had known her for. “I think we should spend the rest of today in bed, at least until supper. That way we can do whatever we want… Of course… If that’s alright with you.”

Robb grinned at his wife, and Margaery’s smile seemed wider than it had been in the past, her dimples shining and her button nose scrunching as he went to kiss her again. His other duties could wait for now, he had time to handle all of those when she would surely become tired and push him away for her to take a nap. Doing his duty as a husband to his beautiful, southern wife, seemed more important to take care of now than that of a ruling King.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment! I appreciate them greatly and they help motivate me!
> 
> Find me on twitter: @robbsaery
> 
> Might be a preview for a futurefic but don't hold your breath on that one.
> 
> Thank you to Steph for editing this for me!


End file.
